The present invention relates to a new and distinct floribunda rose variety which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the variety known as `White Dream` and as pollen parent the variety known as `Evelien (a.k.a. `Interlien` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,368).` The varietal denomination of this new rose is `Suntink.`